Father & Son
by YuryJulian
Summary: Grillparty bei den Freunden von Nathan Bridger, die alles andere als neugierig sind, wenn es um dessen Vergangenheit geht.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte bekomme ich kein Geld. _

_Anm: Irgendwie ist mir das Schreiben dieser Geschichte schwer gefallen. Man merkt es auch von der Sprache. Das ist nicht ganz flüssig und gehört eigentlich in der tiefsten Ecke meiner Festplatte versteckt, allerdings kann ich mir dann wieder was anhören. augenrollen tut _

**Father & Son**

by YuryJulian

Es war fast schon Tradition, das alljährlich statt findenden Grillfest bei den Murrays. Zu diesem wurden nur die langjährigen Freunde eingeladen. Neuere Bekanntschaften, Freunde oder Kollegen, die nicht bereits zu der fest eingeschweißten Gruppe gehörten, hatten gar keine Chance eine Einladung zu bekommen. Oft dauerte es wirklich Jahre bis jemand neues dieses Privileg erhielt.

Malcom Downey spielte gut gelaunt bei seinem Kumpel Darryl Murray den Grillmeister. Er hatte sich extra seine eigene Schürze mitgebracht, was keinen hier sonderlich störte, denn schließlich hatte jeder von ihnen so seine ganz eigenen Macken. Mit großer Erwartung wurde jedoch ein weiterer Gast erwartet, der schon seit sieben Jahren in Folge nicht mehr da gewesen war, obwohl er eine Einladung hatte. Im Vorjahr musste er kurzfristig absagen, da es sich nicht einrichten ließ, doch dieses mal konnte er. Gemeinsam mit Scott Keller betrat er nur eine halbe Stunde nach dem offiziellen Grillbeginn das Haus. Überschwenglich begrüßten die alten Freunde ihren Nathan Bridger, den sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatten und über dessen Familientragödie alle Bescheid wussten. Kaum einer wagte es ihn darauf anzusprechen. Sie fragte nach seinem jetzigen Wohlbefinden, nach seiner Arbeit auf der seaQuest und wie es ihm denn sonst so ginge. Keiner brachte mit auch nur einem Wort das Thema auf Carol und Robert zu sprechen und das wo sie sich doch erst im letzten Jahr so die Mäuler darüber zerrissen hatten. Hauptsächlich interessierte es sie, was aus dem zweiten Sohn der Bridgers geworden war. Auch hier fand sich eine kleine Tragödie die Carol und Nathan nur schwer hatten überwinden können.

Der zweite Sohn der Bridgers war eine Frühgeburt. Um Wochen zu früh musste Nathan seine Frau damals in das Krankenhaus bringen, wegen starker Schmerzen und extremen Blutungen. Die Ärzte zögerten nicht lange, da die Frau bereits in Lebensgefahr schwebte und holten das Kind. Für Carol waren die Überlebenschancen daraufhin wieder gestiegen, doch das Baby musste um jede Minute seines Lebens im Brutkasten kämpfen. Nathan hatte während dieser Zeit Robert bei seinem Freund Scott gelassen, der sich um den dreizehnjährigen fast eine Woche lang kümmerte, bis es auf einmal hieß, das Kind hätte es nicht geschafft. Wenig später entließ man dann auch schon Carol aus dem Krankenhaus.

Sie und Nathan trösteten sich damit, dass es eigentlich ja ein Unfall gewesen war und kein Wunschkind wie ihr erster Sohn. Es hatte einfach nicht sein wollen, allerdings änderte das nichts daran, dass sie sich sehr über dieses zweite Kind gefreut hatten.

Erst zehn Jahre später erfuhren sie von einer Krankenschwester, von dem fatalen Fehler, der auf der Frühchenstation passiert war. Dies war für die Bridgers Grund genug den Leichnam ihres zweiten Sohnes, den sie liebevoll auf den Namen Jesse getauft hatten, exhumieren zu lassen. Das Ergebnis war eindeutig. Das Kind, das sie zehn Jahre für ihr eigenes gehalten waren, war gar nicht das ihre. Es war eine arme kleine Seele, die von ihrer Mutter nicht gewollt worden war und die sogar versucht hatte, das Leben in sich zu zerstören. Sie kam wie Carol rechtzeitig in die Klinik und das Kind sollte, sofern sich sein Zustand stabilisierte, zur Adoption frei gegeben werden. Mit eben diesem Kind wurde der kleine Jesse Bridger verwechselt und befand sich jetzt irgendwo in der Welt bei Adoptiveltern und nicht bei Nathan und Carol, seinen rechtmäßigen Eltern.

Sie versuchten weitere Informationen von dem Krankenhaus zu bekommen, doch leider war es ihnen nicht möglich. Auch wenn es sich hierbei um einen Fehler handelte, so bestand für die Adoptiveltern das Recht einen Antrag zu stellen, der es den leiblichen Eltern untersagte, was durchaus oft genug vorkam, wenn jemand es bereute sein Kind weggeben zu haben, ihr Kind zurück zu bekommen.

Nathan und Carol war es somit nicht gestattet zu erfahren, wo sich Jesse nun befand. Sie heuerten einen Detektiv an, doch wenig später starb Robert und für die beiden brach eine Welt zusammen. Sie zogen sich auf eine Insel zurück und lebten von da an sehr zurück gezogen. Was mit der Suche nach ihrem zweiten Sohn während dieser Zeit geschah, wussten nicht einmal die besten Freunde.

Auf der Beerdigung seiner Frau sahen viele Bridger das letzte mal und konnten ihn dort fragen. Sie erfuhren dabei, dass wenige Tage nach dem Tod von Carol ein Schreiben des Detektivs ihn erreichte, doch den Umschlag wollter er in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht mehr öffnen.

„Oh Nathan!" sagte Malcom ganz aufgeregt als er ihn und Scott in den Garten treten sah. Darryls Frau hatte sie herein gelassen und ging hinter den beiden her.

„Malcom." freute sich auch Nathan seinen Freund wieder zu sehen. Seit dem sich die Beziehung zu seiner früheren Ärztin wieder ein wenig abgekühlt hatte, war er auf Malcom ein wenig besser zu sprechen. Diese ganze Eifersucht passte außerdem einfach nicht zu dem smarten UEO Captain.

„Schön dich zu sehen. Kommen wir gleich zum wesentlichen, bevor die Steaks anbrennen. Kann ich mir mal deinen kleinen Computerfreak ausleihen? Mein Vocoder hat so Macken und das sollte der sich ansehen."

Scott schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Da glaubt man, man kommt zum Vergnügen her und der sucht sich bei seinen Freunden Sklaven zusammen." Der NASA Commander ging zu den anderen Gästen, die an langen Bänken saßen und sich unterhielten, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Von wegen Sklave, ich bezahl Lucas auch, das ist nicht das Problem. Also, wann hat der Junge Zeit?", fragte Malcom einfach weiter.

Nathan ließ die Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner Bermudas gleiten. „Ich werde ihm von deinem Problem erzählen, dann soll er selbst entscheiden. Möglicherweise braucht er nicht extra kommen und kann dir so helfen. Das geht schließlich auch."

„Meinst du? Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher." Malcom ging zu seinen Steaks, die bereits überfällig waren gewendet zu werden.

„Doch, doch, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ich bin selbst immer und immer wieder überrascht, was es alles gibt." lachte Nathan, dann wandte auch er sich dem Tisch zu. Die Steaks rochen köstlich und er wollte sich schon einmal einen Platz sichern, um herzhaft zu zugreifen. Es gab schließlich eine Menge Salate, die genauso auf den Verzehr warteten wie die Steaks.

Gegen Abend, als die Stimmung durch einen höheren Alkoholspiegel und ausgelassenen Unterhaltungen stieg, wagte es Darryl Murrays Frau die entscheidende Frage zu stellen. „Wo wir gerade bei unseren Enkelkindern sind, Nathan, was ist jetzt eigentlich aus eurem jüngsten Sohn geworden? Soweit ich weiß, hattest du doch von eurem Detektiven damals etwas bekommen." Augenblicklich wurde es still am Tisch und alles starrte zu Nathan. Sie kannten den Captain lange genug um zu wissen, was man fragen konnte und was nicht, doch in dieser Sache hatte keiner auch nur eine Vorstellung davon, wie er reagieren würde.

Bridger selbst benötigte ebenfalls etwas, denn er trank von seinem Bier einen tiefen Schluck und stellte langsam die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch. „Jesse?"

„Genau, der kleine Jesse." sagte Malcom. „Das ist so ziemlich eines der wenigen Themen über die ich so gut wie gar nichts weiß. Das ist ziemlich belastend für jemanden wie mich, der sonst immer informiert ist." Einige am Tisch mussten über diese Worte lachen, denn woher Malcom seine Informationen bezog wussten viele nur zu gut und diese Quellen waren meist nicht besonders nett.

„Eigenlich müsste ich unter diesen Umständen ja schweigen. Mich überrascht es sehr, das von dir zu hören, da du Jesse bereits kennen gelernt hast." Nathan setzte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf.

Verdutzt sah ihn Malcom an. „Häh? Ich kenne Jesse nicht. Alles was ich von deinem kleinen gesehen habe, war mal ein Foto aus dem Brutkasten."

„Das heißt also du hast Kontakt zu deinem jüngsten Sohn aufnehmen können und es gab trotz dieser seltsamen Regelung, die da mal war, keine Probleme mit den Adoptiveltern?", fragte Darryl.

Bridger schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß noch nicht einmal inwiefern sie über diesen Umstand Bescheid wissen. Jesse ist das komplette Gegenteil von Robert und es tut mir im Herzen weh, dass Carol ihn nicht hat aufwachsen sehen können. Das hätte uns niemand nehmen dürfen."

Scott hatte dem die ganze Zeit über stumm und nachdenklich gelauscht. „Es ist Lucas", stellte er trocken fest.

Die Stille am Tisch schien wieder drückend, denn Nathan schluckte schwer und wartete noch eine ganze Weile ab, bis er antwortete.

„Das wandelnde Lexikon von der seaQuest?", sagte Malcom völlig überrascht.

„Ja, Lucas ist Jesse." sagte Bridger nun endlich.

„Hab ich bereits vermutet gehabt." Scott nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Wie das? Hey, könnte mir mal jemand erklären was hier los ist? Warum weißt du bereits davon und wir anderen nicht? Wieso hab ich das nicht bemerkt?" beschwerte sich Malcom Downey und sorgte damit dafür, mal wieder ausgelacht zu werden.

„Weil du seit fast einem Jahr Nathan mit Lucas nicht mehr zusammen gesehen hast. Jemand der Nathan genau kennt, merkt wie er sich jemanden gegenüber im Verhalten ändern kann und das hast du verdammt nochmal, Nathan. Als ich das erste mal bei euch an Bord war und Lucas kennen lernte, warst du ihm gegenüber noch in einer ganz anderen Rolle. Ihr geht erstens einmal sehr viel vertrauter miteinander um und die gewisse äußerliche Ähnlichkeit die sich doch das eine oder andere mal zeigt, ist nicht zu übersehen."

Nachdenklich sah Bridger seinen Freund an. „Ist es bereits so offensichtlich?"

„Wenn du Angst hast dir wegen deiner Mannschaft Sorgen machen zu müssen, dann nein, aber für einen von uns ist das nicht gerade schwer zu erkennen." sagte Scott weiter.

„Seid ihr euch da auch ganz sicher? Ich meine, ich muss nur an den kleinen Lucas denken und mir ... also ich hab damit ein Problem das zu glauben." Eigentlich war Malcom eher sprachlos, aber das zuzugeben, hätte einen Striptease seines Charakters bedeutet, den er unmöglich machen konnte.

„Absolut. Lucas war im übrigen der, der zu mir kam. Er wusste von seiner Adoption und auch, dass seine Eltern nicht wollen, dass er sich über seine leiblichen Eltern erkundigt. Er ist ihr Sohn, egal ob biologisch oder nicht. So ähnlich hat er mir das erklärt. Jedoch wollte er wenigstens wissen, warum man ihn adoptiert hatte und als er darüber zu forschen begann war der Fehler bereits in den Unterlagen vermerkt nur nicht die leiblichen Eltern. Er hatte den Verdacht, das könnte ich sein, denn dank seiner angeborenen wirklich sehr unvorteilhaften Angewohnheit in den Angelegenheiten von fremden Leuten zu wühlen oder sich in gewisse Datenbanken zu hacken, was er nicht sollte, fand er auch einiges über mich heraus. Er kam also zu mir und wollte wissen, ob er mich etwas privates fragen kann. Im ersten Moment dachte ich noch, er braucht vielleicht Rat oder fühlt sich nicht wohl auf der seaQuest, doch statt dessen wollte er von unserem zweiten Kind etwas wissen. Mir tut es nun auch sehr leid, wie ich ihn im ersten Moment angefahren bin, denn für mich war klar, er hat in meiner Privatsphäre geschnüffelt. Etwas was ich gar nicht gebrauchen kann und hab ihn wütend aus meinem Quartier geworfen. Damit war für ihn die Sache erledigt."

„Du hast was getan?" Malcom glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

„Richtig, ich hab ihn raus geworfen, doch meinem Gewissen hat das gar nicht gefallen, denn Lucas kannte ich dann ja doch schon gut genug um zu wissen, dass er mit soetwas niemals zu mir kommen würde um zu beichten. Eher behält er solche Sachen für sich und er wirkte sehr .. wie soll ich das sagen, es war seine ganze Art, die mir dabei ständig im Kopf herumspukte. Ich musste zu ihm gehen und die Hintergründe erfragen."

„Aber er hat dich nicht sehen wollen und seinerseits in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt." schlußfolgerte Scott nicht minder amüsiert, der Robert kannte, wie dieser sich immer vor seinem Vater abgeschottet hatte, wenn dieser wütend auf ihn war.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin zu ihm, habe mich entschuldigt, weil das eine Reaktion von mir war, die ich ihm gegenüber niemals hätte zeigen dürfen und dann schließlich gefragt, wie er denn auf diese Fragen käme. Er antwortete mir mit keinem Wort, sondern legte mir nur ein paar Computerausdrucke vor und einige Dokumente, die er wohl heimlich mal kopiert haben musste. Für mich war der Fall klar. Ich ging den Umschlag von unserem Detektiven holen, den ich mit auf die seaQuest genommen hatte und öffnete ihn in Gegenwart von Lucas." Nathan machte eine kurze Pause. „Nun, dieser hatte nichts anderes heraus gefunden, als Lucas nach ihm. Es war ein Name, den ich bereits kannte und der mir in nur wenigen Wochen auf der seaQuest ganz natürlich ans Herz gewachsen war. Kristin habe ich gebeten einen Abgleich zu machen um ganz sicher zu sein. Sie hat von uns beiden das Blut untersucht und auch versprochen niemanden gegenüber ein Wort zu verlieren. Etwas was sie wohl sehr gut gehalten hat." Dabei sah Bridger ermahnend zu Malcom.

„Sie wusste es? Ich glaub ich muss meine alte Liebe mal wieder anrufen." Er lehnte sich lässig zurück und hob die Flasche an den Mund.

„Tu das, sie wird dir auch nichts sagen, wenn du ihr von meinem Geständnis hier erzählst." sagte Nathan wohlwissend, sich auf seine ehemalige Wissenschaftlerin verlassen zu können.

Es graute bereits der Morgen als Nathan zu seiner Insel zurück kehrte. Er war sehr müde, doch bevor er sich ins Bett legte, sah er noch nach jemanden, der hoffentlich früher schlafen gegangen war, als er. Leise ging er in das Zimmer, schaltete den Bildschirm aus, der vergessen worden war und zog die Decke über den schlafenden Teenager. Lächelnd sah er noch einmal kurz auf Lucas, dann verließ er das Zimmer genauso leise, wie er es betreten hatte. An den Computer klebte er noch eine kleine Notiz. _Malcom braucht deine Hilfe wegen des Vocoders. Dad_

ENDE

written Januar/Februar 2006


End file.
